hojas del otoño
by daii91alm
Summary: Sakuno ha decidido olvidarse de Ryoma, ¿ pero todo está perdido tal como ella creé ? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá
1. Chapter 1

Hojas de otoño Capítulo 1

Era una fría mañana de otoño. Las últimas hojas caían de los árboles y bailaban con el viento.

Una hermosa joven de 16 años, las observaba con cierta melancolía, ya que ella ya había perdido todas sus esperanzas y su corazón pasaba por un cruel invierno. Así es, sakuno había decidido enterrar ese amor imposible y doloroso en el fondo de su ser. Se había rendido de llamar la atención de cierto ambarino. Si bien le había costado mucho tomar esa decisión al principio, luego de un tiempo se fue acostumbrando , debido a que el principe no demostraba extrañarse ante la repentina ausencia de la castaña.

Durante esos primeros meses que ella se había alejado, se sintió terriblemente mal. Sakuno observaba como muchas chicas ahora se ocupaban de llevarle el almuerzo a Ryoma y él los recibía sin ningún problema. En ese momento se sintió como una tonta y se dio cuenta de que al chico ojigato le daba igual su presencia , nisiquiera era su amiga, solo era una más, una fan más. Estos hechos tan tristes para ella, hicieron que su idea de olvidarlo se volviera más fuerte.

Dos años pasaron de su decisión. Cada día sentía que su vida se destruía, mientras el mundo solo seguía su camino sin notar su dolor.

Cada día era igual al anterior. Salía temprano al instituto, pasaba de largo a Echizen, se dirigía a su aula, conversaba con Tomoka de las locuras que se le ocurrían a la chica que ya no llevaba esas coletas, sino que mantenía su pelo suelto y se lo había dejado crecer, mientras que ella seguia utilizando sus infantables trenzas.

Después de clases almorzaba con su amiga megáfono y las chicas del club tenis, para luego volver a clases y a entrenar, una vez haya finalizado la jornada escolar.

Cerca de las siete volvía a su casa, se daba una ducha y preparaba la cena para su abuela y ella.

Suspiró pensando :

- seguro hoy todo será igual...

- ¡Sakuno ! ¿ Cómo estás amiga ? ¡ Te extrañé tanto !

- ¡Tomo-chan ! ¡ Me asustaste ! Jaja solo fue un fin de semana..no exageres !

- jaja si tienes razón, pero tengo tantas cosas que contarte...vamos sakuno ! Sentémonos juntas - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡espérame Tomo-chan! Aún es temprano- dijo sakuno corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Y así llegaron a su salón. Tomoka empezó a relatarle que había conocido un chico y que era guapísimo, pero la cobriza dejó de prestarle atención cuando unos ojos ambarinos se posaron en ella. No pudo evitarlo e inmediatamente desvió su mirada y se sonrojó. Por más que quería no podia dejar de amarlo. Cada vez que coincidían en algun lugar no podía no comportarse así, sus ojos rápidamente eran atraídos hacia el por una fuerza misteriosa. Trataba de no mirarlo, de no hablarle, pero era imposible si él la miraba, como si pudiera ver a través de sus ojos. No entendía porque Ryoma la buscaba con sus ojos, ni que pretendía. ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella ? No pudo contestar esa pregunta porque su amiga la devolvió al mundo real.

- Sakuno, ¿ Crees que debo aceptar salir con él ?¡ Es tan guapo !

Por suerte para sakuno, cuando iba a tratar de inventar una excusa, el profesor de historia apareció y las clases comenzaron.

En la hora de receso, la cobriza se sentó bajo un árbol, junto con tomoka a almorzar.

-Sakuno, ¿ En qué piensas tanto ?-preguntó su amiga, ya que notó que mientras le hablaba, la ojirubí estaba en las nubes. Ella no era tonta y leía a su amiga como si fuera un libro abierto.

- emm...en naada tomo-chan- dijo y no pudo evitar un sonrojo al recordar la mirada de su príncipe.

- ¿Sabes Sakuno ? Voy a cambiar la pregunta : ejem...¿ En quién estás pensando ?- dijo pícaramente, esbozando una sonrisa al verla en un aprieto.

- En nadie...yooo...sólo pensaba en la prueba de matemáticas... nada mas-dijo sakuno tratando de parecer seria.

- jajaja Sakuno...a mí no me engañas ! No a tu mejor amiga ! ¡Yo te vi ! ¡ Vi cómo se miraban Ryoma-sama y tú ! ¿ Pasó algo entre ustedes ?

-claro que no Tomo-chan...es imposible...apenas se debe acordar de mi nombre...-dijo Sakuno desanimada.

- ¡ay Sakuno ! Como diría el príncipe, aún te falta mucho en cosas del Amor !

- ¿Por qué dices eso Tomo-chan ?-pregunta Sakuno un poco molesta. Demasiado con el ojiambar le repitiera esa frase para que ahora su amiga le diga lo mismo.

-pues...verás... mm..Ryoma-sama nunca se mostró interesado en ninguna chica y eso lo sé porque soy la Presidenta de su club de fans, pero...hay algo distinto contigo...bueno tú.. antes eras las chica más cercana al príncipe y ni contar que ahora, lo he descubierto mirándote varias veces...por eso pienso que hay algo más.. es un presentimiento de amiga...

- Tomo-chan...hace dos años que perdí cualquier esperanza...todo ese tiempo fui invisible para él..

- Perooo..-intentó decir Tomoka...

- Dejé de hablarle, de ver sus entrenamientos y de prepararle el almuerzo, pero él no lo notó, no notó mi ausencia, pensé que aunque sea me consideraba su amiga, pero no...no soy nada para él.. yo..-prosiguió la ojirubi en un susurro- no me haré más ilusiones por Ryoma-kun...

Luego de esa charla, la tarde siguió su curso. Tomoka se sentía mal al ver a su amiga tan deprimida, pero por otro lado, no comprendía a Ryoma...si miraba a Sakuno...entonces, ¿ Por qué no le hablaba ?

La jornada escolar dio por finalizada y las chicas se separaron y se fueron por caminos diferentes. Cada una iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

La cobriza, no sentía deseos de llegar ya a su casa, así que se desvío de lugar y se sentó en un pequeño parque. Siempre le gustaba ir a ese tipo de lugares a despejarse. Se dejaba llevar por el viento y sentía que los árboles al zarandear sus ramas de un lado a otro le transmitía tranquilidad. También pudo observar como muchas parejas iban con sus hijos y los hamacaban en los juegos. Se preguntó si ella tendría una familia en un futuro y cómo sería si el ojiambar formaba parte de ella. Se lo imaginó enseñándole tenis a sus hijos y siendo sobreprotector con ellos. Por un momento sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde. Por lo que se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar.

Iba en su mundo cuando de golpe sintió el ruido de una pelota de tenis. Levantó la vista y vio una hermosa cancha de cesped a su costado. Sin embargo al reconocer a la persona que practicaba en ella y observar a la linda chica que lo acompañaba, sintió como su frágil corazón se quebraba de a poco. Sí, era Ryoma junto a una hermosa mujer. Se notaba que era unos años mayor que él y que destacaba por su ondulado cabello rubio que caía hasta su cintura y que poseia unos ojos verdes increíbles. No pudo seguir mirando más esa escena del príncipe tomando el delicado brazo de esa chica para que sujetara bien la raqueta. Por eso, con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos rubis, salió corriendo a su casa, sin darse cuenta que en dicho lugar se le cayó una hermosa pulsera con su nombre, regalo de su madre, el único recuerdo que le quedaba.

¡** Gracias por leer este capítulo ! Muy pronto estaré actualizando...nos vemos !**


	2. Chapter 2

Hojas de otoño Capitulo 2

No podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa su corazón se estremecía. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, mas nada lograba sacarla de su ensismamiento. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué tuvo que enamorarse del ambarino. Es decir, nunca le prestó atención, siempre la trataba como si hablar con ella fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Ni hablar de los entrenamientos de los domingos. Cada vez que el príncipe la ayudaba a mejorar en su tenis, lo hacía con la máxima frialdad, como si todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella fuera una molestia para él. Aún recordaba esa imagen de Ryoma sujetando las manos de la rubia al enseñarle a tomar correctamente la raqueta. Entre tantos pensamientos llegó a su casa y fue directo a su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama y trató de olvidar esos recuerdos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Ryoma acababa de sacarse de encima a esa rubia insoportable.

- Se parece a Osakada- pensó.

Todavía estaba molesto con su padre. Por qué tenía él que enseñarle a las hijas de las amigas de ese vejestorio. Solo sacaban de él lo peor. No eran más que niñas creídas que no dejaban de insinuársele. Verdaderamente las detestaba. Es por esto que Ryoma Echizen no ha cambiado, su vida la sigue ocupando el tenis y nada más.. o eso creía él.

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando el príncipe abandonaba las canchas de tenis y con ellas a la rubia, vio algo brillante, por lo que se agachó y lo recogió. Era una pulsera de oro y tenía grabado un nombre, lo cual lo sorprendió: Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Volvió a tomar la pulsera entre sus manos. Cada vez que pensaba en ella no entendia el hecho de por qué la niña de las trenzas había dejado de hablarle. Simplemente se esfumó, como si nunca la hubiera conocido. Por otra parte, él tampoco se lo iba a preguntar, si ella quería alejarse de él, allá ella. Como siempre el orgullo pudo más, sin embargo, mañana debería verla para entregarle la pulsera.

El sol se ocultó para darle paso a la luna, pero ninguno de los dos jovenes pudo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando amaneció, Sakuno corrió a la ducha y luego fue a vestirse. Al hacerlo, notó la ausencia del regalo de su madre. Buscó en toda la habitación, pero el objeto no apareció. Decidida tomó sus cosas y el obento que había preparado y se marchó rumbo a las canchas de tenis. Sin embargo, cuando llegó no encontró nada. Así que se fue decepcionada al Instituto.

Por otro lado, Ryoma se levantó más temprano de lo usual ,algo raro en él. Por lo que se dio una ducha, se colocó el uniforme, agarró su bolso y la pulsera y partió rumbo a la escuela. Si algo había de positivo en levantarse temprano era que no debería aguantar las bromas de su padre. Frunció el ceño al recordar lo que le había dicho el viejo al verlo llegar de las prácticas: Oye jovencito...¿ Cómo te fue con la rubia ? Deberías agradecer el tener a un padre como yo jajaja.

-Estupido vejestorio- susurró muy molesto.

Iba a agregar más calificativos hacia su figura paterna cuando chocó con alguien que cayó al piso. Inmediatamente bajó la vista y se encontró con la persona por la que no pudo dormir anoche. Así es, Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba sentada en el piso, junto a sus libros. Echizen la ayudó a levantar sus libros y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó temerosa y evitaba mirarlo. Se sentía tan torpe. Por qué justo con él tenía que tropezar.

Echizen la miró en silencio. Hace mucho que no la observaba así de cerca. Sin darse cuenta se perdió en esos ojos rubís que tanto le gustaban mirar. Sakuno levantó la mirada hacia el ambarino y un sonrojo surcó su rostro. Ryoma la miraba con mucha intensidad y estaba acercándose hacia sus labios. ¡ Esperen un momento !¿ Qué estaba sucediendo ? ¿ Ryoma está a punto de besarla ? Instintivamente Sakuno cerró sus ojos, pero nada ocurrió. Así que abrió sus ojos y vio que el ojigato sujetaba su muñeca. No, había algo más, el ambarino estaba colocando algo. ¡Su pulsera ! Sakuno no salía de su asombro, hasta que Ryoma le dijo en tono de burla :

- Torpe y despistada, Ryuzaki- e inmediatamente quiso pasar de ella para seguir su camino. Fue entonces que sintió que algo cálido aprisionaba su mano derecha. Se volteó y levantó su vista hacia la cobriza. La encontró totalmente roja y se preguntó por qué siempre se ponía así cada vez que lo veía. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que los envolvía un sentimiento de emoción y felicidad. Entonces ella sonriendo le dijo :

- Ryoma-kun...¡ Muchas gracias !- e hizo una delicada reverencia.

- De nada, Ryuzaki- dijo el príncipe sonriendo de lado y empezó a caminar.

La chica de trenzas se quedó pensativa. Cuánto extrañaba hablar con Ryoma, aún si fueran monosílabos. Él era el único que la hacía felíz y a veces triste, pero eso ya no le importaba. Ryoma era así y ella lo amaba por lo que era. Por lo que aprovecharía a pasar tiempo con su amado, sin importar qué. Debía ser valiente y fuerte. Debía...

- Ryuzaki, vamos. A no ser que quieras llegar tarde a clases- expresó Ryoma en tono burlón.

- ah...eh...tienes razón- y corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.

- Tienes el cabello demasiado largo y aún te falta mucho- dijo Ryoma. La verdad es que le gustaba hacerla enojar.

- ¡Ryoma-kun ! Mi cabello está bien- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca de enojo, que más bien la hacía ver como una niña pequeña.

Y así, fueron los dos caminando hacia Seigaku juntos, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Ahora sí, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y Sakuno aprendió a imitarles. Esta vez nada podía salir mal porque ella estaba al lado de su príncipe.

** CONTINUARÁ...**

** Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto volveré a actualizar...nos vemos y gracias por leer !**


	3. Chapter 3

Hojas del otoño Capítulo 3

Ha pasado una semana desde aquél encuentro y todo volvió a ser como hace dos años. La cobriza le preparaba el almuerzo a su príncipe e iba a verlo a los entrenamientos. Esta actitud llamó la atención de su amiga y un día mientras caminaban de regreso a casa decidió torturarla, perdón...interrogarla, ya que después de todo era como su hermana y quería tener todas las exclusivas.

-Dime Sakuno...

-¿Qquee Tomo-chan ?- No sabía por qué, pero por como hablaba su amiga y el aura negra que la rodeaba no le esperaba nada bueno y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Mmm...últimamente te he visto más cerca de Ryoma-sama...¿Acaso...hay algo que le tengas que decir a tu mejor amiga ?

-Nno es...nada importante Tomo-chan...solo...decidí pasar más tiempo con él.. yo..nosé cuando se volverá ir...

-Si, entiendo, pero, ¿puedo saber por qué cambiaste de decisión ? Vamos Sakuno..hay algo que no me estás contando...

- Peero...yo no soy la única que se ha guardado cosas- de repente la chica de trenzas ensombreció su mirada y observó a su amiga pícaramente.

-¿Quué quiieres decir ?- dijo Tomoka totalmente ruborizada.

-¡Oh vamos Tomo-chan ! Yo también quiero saber qué pasa entre Horio y tú...

-¡Ah, eso ! No me lo recuerdes Sakuno...ese inmaduro...

-¿Por qué ? ¿Tan malo fue ?

- Púes.. verás Saku..cuando fui a buscarlo para hablar con él estaba con Katsuo y Katchiro, así que le pedí que me acompañara un momento y...

**FLACK**

En el patio de la escuela, en una zona apartada, debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos, se encontraba una pareja de jovenes almorzando.

-Tomoka, no debiste haberte molestado, estaba delicioso. Sé que te impresiono por mis 4 años de experiencia en el t...- pero no puedo seguir hablando porque la chica del lunar lo había callado con un beso.

-Horio, esto es lo que quería decirte...tú, me gustas mucho- dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada. Pero Horio todavía no salía de su asombro, había quedado petrificado y no sabía qué decir. A él también le gustaba Tomoka, pero como todo hombre pudo más su ego.

-¡ Ya lo sabía yo !- exclamó el chico.

-¿Ah si ?- pudo articula apenas Tomoka.

-Si..ya sabía yo que soy irresistible y todas me aman por mis cuatro años de experiencia en el tenis, pero descuida preciosa... ¡ Horio se hará tiempo para tí !

Inmediatamente se desató la II Guerra Mundial, la chica del lunar estalló y estampó su mano en la mejilla de ahora un adolorido Horio y, sin más, salió corriendo del lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó Sakuno..ese Horio es un idiota...¡Ay de solo verlo siento ganas deeee...

-Ya...calmate Tomo-chan...Horio es así y por lo que dices, no creo que cambie jaja..

- ¿De qué te ríes Sakuno ?

-Perdón, pero Horio no tiene arreglo...jaja Tomo-chan, tú sabes que él es así... ¿ No sería bueno que lo aceptaras tal como es ?

-Sakuno..una cosa es que me guste...otra cosa es que no tenga cerebro...

-Jaja que mala eres Tomo-chan...supongo que Horio debe estar estornudando jaja

Y así Sakuno se salvó del interrogatorio de su amiga.

Al otro día en Seigaku, un joven de cabellos verde azulados se encontraba durmiendo en la azotea. A su mente venían las imágenes del entrenamiento de ayer...

**FLASH BACK**

Ryoma se encontraba corriendo junto al resto del equipo y sin saber por qué se sentía extrañamente felíz. Desde hace unos días que cierta jovencita iba a verlo en los entrenamientos, pero solo se lo atribuía a que de cierta forma la consideraba su amiga.

-Nee, mira Momo, El O'chibi está de buen humor- exclamó Eiji a los gritos obvio.

-Claro eiji, ¿acaso no ves que volvió con su novia ? Seguro ella le debe haber confesado su amor.. ¡Ay! ¡Qué bueno es ser joven !

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ese comentario hizo un clic en la cabeza del ambarino. ¿Confesar su amor ? ¿Acaso...ella estaba enamorada de él ? Pero eso no podía ser. Seguro confundían las cosas para molestarlo, pero con esa hipótesis muchas cosas tendrían sentido...sus sonrojos, como tartamudeaba al hablarle, la preocupación y la atención que le brindaba. ¡Todo calzaba ! Ella lo quería. Pero él no podía corresponderle. A él sólo le importaba el tenis. Por ahora no le interesaban las chicas, pero por qué se sentía tan confundido. Tal vez porque era su amiga. Sin embargo, no debía darle falsas ilusiones, comenzaría a alejarse de ella así no la dañaba con su rechazo. Lo que Ryoma no sabía es que la cobriza esta vez lucharía por su amor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

** Espero que les haya gustado. Decidí dejarlo en suspenso..nos vemos pronto !**


	4. Chapter 4

Hojas del otoño Capítulo 4

Un nuevo día. Los rayos de sol traspasaban las ventanas y molestaban a cierto peliverde que intentaba seguir durmiendo. La noche habia sido realmente molesta por la presencia de cierta pelirroja. Lo mejor sería acabar con el problema de una vez por todas. Ryoma Echizen no era ningún cobarde. Así que Ryuzaki tendría que entender que él sólo podría ofrecerle su amistad. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Por lo que el ambarino avanzó decididamente a Seigaku.

Pero cuando llegó, no la encontró. Era raro, ella siempre llegaba temprano, era muy buena estudiante.

Pasó toda la mañana y no había rastros de Ryuzaki y eso, inconscientemente, ponía de malhumor al ambarino, que a cada pregunta del trió de novatos respondía con un gruñido.

- Horio...creo que Ryoma no tuvo un buen día- Dijo Katchiro en un susurro.

- Si es verdad, hace rato que lo noto extraño, más despistado de lo normal- Dijo el uniceja del grupo.

- Así que el pequeñín está de malas hoy- Dijo Momoshiro, que había interrumpido la charla de los novatos.

- Así es, así es. Hoy estuvo de pésimo humor, tampoco es que sea tan simpático pero hoy ha estado más gruñón de lo normal- Explicó el chico de los 4 años de experiencia en tenis.

- Y Sakuno-chan hoy no ha venido, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido ?- Preguntó Katchiro.

- Ahh..Tomoka-chan me ha dicho que está enferma y debe estar unos días en cama- Respondió Katsuo.

-¿ Y Momo-sempai ?

Cuando se enteró que la nieta de la entrenadora había faltado a clases todo empezó a cerrarle. Así es, Momoshiro sospechaba que era lo que le sucedía al más joven, por eso empezó a buscarlo. A ese cabezadura había que darle un empujón en cosas que no eran tenis.

Y es que todos sus compañeros del club estaban preocupados por su novato estrella.

Y su mejor amigo era uno de ellos. No lograba entenderlo. Siempre tan cerrado en todo lo que no fuera tenis. Podría afirmar con precisión que sólo se refugiaba en el tenis por seguridad y que se escondía bajo esa armadura de arrogancia y seriedad. También estaba seguro, que cierta chica de trenzas lograría abrir su corazón, si antes no salía lastimada y eso es lo que quería evitar. Pues daba fe en que Ryoma no quería herirla y que tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia la ojirubi.

Caminó directo a la azotea, sabía que su testarudo amigo estaría allí.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró recostado en el suelo con la vista en el cielo. Iba a hablarle cuando él lo interrumpió.

-¿ Qué sucede Momoshiro ?

- Solo pasaba a verte. ¿Sabes ? No solo yo te he notado raro , sino también tus compañeros, así que, ¿ podrías decirme que te ocurre, Echizen ?

Luego de emitir un sonoro suspiro, respondió :

- Nada, Momoshiro. Nosé de qué hablas.

- Vamos Echizen, sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar. Has estado raro desde que abrí mi gran bocota con respecto a la nieta de la entrenadora. Sé que estas cosas no son tu fuerte y que tienes aprecio por ella, así que es normal que estes confundido, solo intentalo Echizen..

Ryoma lo miró sin ninguna expresión, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta en silencio, pero antes de abrirla, se volteó y le dijo :

-¡ Bingo, Momoshiro ! ¿ No crees que debas ser adivino ? Tendrías un buen futuro.

- ¡Echizen ! No te hagas el gracioso conmigo. Te estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también. Y en cuanto Ryuzaki vuelva a la escuela le aclararé algunas cosas, que a ti no te competen. Bye, Momoshiro.

Y así siguió su camino directo al salón. Estaba muy molesto. Odiaba que pusieran palabras por él. No sentía nada por Ryuzaki y no estaba confundido. Él podía pensar por sí mismo.

Y con ese pensamiento pasó el resto del día. La chica de trenzas no se presentó ese día al instituto, ni tampoco los siguientes. Lo que ella no sabía es que cierto ambarino comenzaba a tener un extraño sentimiento de vacío en su pecho. Ojalá, cuando ella volviera el pudiera ponerle palabras a esos sentimientos.

Habían pasado tres días desde que la pelirroja no asistía a clases. Ryoma se preguntaba qué le sucedía y es que por su orgullo no lo consultaba con nadie. No quería que se hicieran ideas erróneas. Él no estaba preocupado por ella, sólo le parecía extraño que faltara tantos días. Pero..¡Diablos ! A él que le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.. Iba a ir a preguntarle a la chica megáfono, cuando escuchó que justamente hablaban de Ryuzaki. Inmediatamente perdió la compostura e instintivamente llevó la mano a su pecho. Se miró las manos y notó que estaban sudadas. Su respiración se agitó. ¡Ryuzaki internada !

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Espero que les guste la historia...gracias por leer y por comentar ! Nos vemos pronto !


	5. Chapter 5

Hojas del otoño Capítulo 5

Una semana había pasado desde que Ryuzaki no asistiera a clases. Era sábado por la mañana y un ambarino se vio obligado a levantarse, puesto que no podía seguir durmiendo. Eran las 9, por lo tanto, se vistió, tomó sus raquetas y salió rumbo a las canchas de tenis callejero, seguro encontraría alguien con quien jugar. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, su inconsciente lo traicionó. Levantó la vista y justo enfrente divisó la residencia Ryuzaki. Se quedó estático y pensativo y otra vez, su mente voló hacia la chica de trenzas. Sentía que estaba preocupado por ella y demasiado para su gusto. Pero no solo era por eso, había hablado con Osakada. Ella le había dicho que la ojirubí estaba bien. Había estado internada por Apendicitis y su abuela no la dejó asistir para que ella se recuperara, recién el lunes volvería a clases. Entonces imaginó que a partir de ahora se sentiría más tranquilo, pero se equivocó. Al no ver a Ryuzaki, comenzó a sentir un gran vacío. Sintió que estaba volviéndose loco, pero se la imaginaba en todas partes. En los recesos había rechado los almuerzos de sus fans. En ese momento, sólo pensaba en ella. Recordaba sus sonrojos y sus tartamudeos cuando le preguntaba si le había gustado su obento. También vino a su mente su hermosa sonrisa. Inmediatamente sintió calor en sus mejillas y reaccionó. Comenzó a caminar porque se sentía como un idiota parado enfrente de la casa de Ryuzaki, pero lo que no imaginó es que unos ojos rojos lo observaban desde una ventana sorprendidos.

El ambarino retomó su camino y llegó a las canchas, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no hallar a nadie.

- Diablos- murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Así que fue por una ponta, tal vez encontraría alguien con quien jugar más tarde. Pensó en llamar a momo, pero seguramente estaba dormido y no quiso despertarlo. Seguramente lo molestaría todo el día si lo hiciera.

Mientras bebía su ponta bajo un árbol, su mente volvió a traicionarlo con Ryuzaki. Recordó que ella había estado dos años ignorándolo. Nisiquiera lo saludaba y lo trataba de Echizen. Había dejado de ir a las prácticas. Al principio, no le dio importancia, pero después se sentía molesto y...melancólico. En ese tiempo, ella no se sonrojaba, lo miraba fríamente y de cierta forma, extrañaba a la antigua Ryuzaki. De repente, se acordó de Kintaro, el pelirrojo hiperactivo que solía pasarla a buscar después de clases. De solo pensar en eso, sus puños se habían cerrado fuertemente. ¿ Y si no fueron solo amigos ? ¿Si se besaron ? Ante estas preguntas sacudió su cabeza negativamente. A él no tendría por qué afectarle. Ryuzaki era solo su compañera, pero no podía evitar sentirse confundido, extraño cuando no la veía y furioso cuando un chico se le acercaba, ¿qué le estaba pasando ? Definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco.

Decidió volver a las canchas a jugar, pero para su mala suerte solo había una rubia que se le hacía conocida. Por lo tanto, decidió alejarse de ahí y buscar un buen lugar para dormir. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba de un árbol con buena sombra para descansar. Pero...

- ¡Oh Ryo ! ¿Cómo estás ? No esperaba encontrarte aquí ? ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un helado ?- Exclamó muy entusiasta.

- Lo siento, pero ¿te conozco ?- preguntó el príncipe, algo muy normal en él.

La rubia casi se cae, ¿ cómo puede ser que la haya olvidado si hace solo unas semanas le había dado clases de tenis ?

- Soy susan- lo observó para ver su reacción, pero la cara de Ryoma solo demostraba confusión, así que prosiguió- me has dados clases de tenis- nada, Ryoma seguía igual- ¡oh , Ryo ! ¡ No puede ser que no te acuerdes de mí ! - dijo la rubia totalmente indignada.

Sin embargo, Ryoma no le dio importancia y comenzó a caminar.

-Lo siento, nosé quien eres. Debo irme. Bye- Dijo el príncipe y se fue dejando a la chica en medio de un berrinche.

- Que fastidiosa - dijo el ambarino en un susurro.

Siguió caminando cuando notó que iba a volver a pasar por la casa de Ryuzaki, no sabía por qué, pero necesitaba verla. Ryuzaki era distinta a las demás y tal vez por eso, llamaba su atención y no le molestaba su presencia, es más le agradaba.

Cuando levantó su cabeza, quedó totalmente paralizado. Allí adelante con un hermoso vestido rosa con mangas y ajustado a la cintura, se encontraba la dueña de sus pensamientos. Ella se encontraba regando el jardín, mientras tarareaba una canción. Su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta las cintura. Ryoma estaba totalmente embobado y no pudo evitar pensar que era la flor más hermosa de todas. Estaba totalmente petrificado que dejó caer su bolso de raquetas, llamando la atención de Sakuno.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, abrió muchas veces la boca para decir algo, pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca. Reaccionó cuando vio que Ryoma se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella y no dejaba de observarla.

Por su parte, el ambarino se encontraba en un transe y se sintió atraído por una gran fuerza. Cuando observó sus labios, pensó que eran imanes y que deseaba probarlos. Inconscientemente se acercó hasta ella y tomó un mechón de su pelo. Realmente era muy suave y desprendía un delicioso olor a cerezas. Miró su rostro, estaba totalmente sonrojada. Con sus manos sujetó su cintura y sintió como ella temblaba. Comenzó a aproximarse a sus labios, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos. Ya faltaba muy poco, pero justo cuando iba a rozar sus labios, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó.

Instintivamente se separaron y observaron como Sumire pasaba por ella.

-Sakuno, ¿ ya terminaste con las plantas ?- le preguntó su abuela, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo más vio a su nieta totalmente roja y cuando miró al costado de ella pudo ver a Echizen que estaba de perfil, con su gorra tapandole el rostro.

Si bien no sabía qué pasaba, sintió que había interrumpido algo importante y lo lamentó por su nieta, después de todo Ryoma era muy distraído y lento para los sentimientos.

- Perdón, ¿ interrumpo algo, Echizen ?

- Aabuela, no digas...

Pero Ryoma la interrumpió, mientras les daba la espalda.

-No, solamente pasé a saludar a Ryuzaki. Ahora me retiro, adiós. Y dicho esto, dejó a ambas mujeres confundidas y se encaminó a su casa. Iba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que ni notó cuando llegó a su hogar, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que ya nada sería igual y que todo cambiaría. Ahora, no podía hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada. No después de enterarse que estaba enamorado de esa torpe niña. Tal vez, llegó la hora de crecer.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hojas del otoño Capítulo 6

Lunes por la mañana. Para estar en otoño era un despertar agradable. El cielo se encontraba escondido por las nubes y el aire que rozaba su largo cabello era húmedo, por lo que no hacía frío. Ese día, Sakuno había decidido dejar sus trenzas. La decisión le costó, pero entendió que ya no tenía doce años. Por su parte, su amiga Tomoka tuvo que ver en la decisión. Tras contarle lo sucedido con su príncipe, su confidente saltó de la alegría y prácticamente la obligó a soltarse el cabello. Así que lo hizo. Sintió que dejaba atrás su infancia y no pudo evitar ponerse melancólica al recordar a su madre, que cuando tenía 6 años le hacía siempre ese peinado. También se acordó cuando le desenrredaba el pelo mientras le cantaba una canción o cuando horneaban galletitas juntas. Eran muy unidas y junto a su padre la llenaban de amor. Él era muy protector y después de llegar del trabajo, solía darle un beso de buenas noches y le contaba una historia. Sus padres la amaban y le hubiera gustado disfrutarlos más tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y tras ella, le siguieron varias más. Si bien había pasado hace 8 años, era una herida que nunca cerraría. Sin embargo, se sentía felíz de haber tenido esos maravillosos padres. Miró hacía el cielo, que parecía describir todos sus sentimientos. Sentía que su corazón estaba igual o más confundido que el firmamento. Por un intante recordó que iba camino a la escuela y agradeció haber salido temprano, sino de seguro, la hubieran encontrado llorando. Pero se equivocó. Cierto ambarino que había madrugado la vio y sintió ganas de abrazarla. Pero se contuvo, todavía no terminaba de aceptar esos ridículos sentimientos, como así los llamaba él. Sin embargo, cuando sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho y dejó de lado su orgullo y mundo, empezó a acercarse hacia la joven cuando alguien le ganó en el intento.

Así es, hace mucho que Kintarou no veía a su gran amiga. Iba directo a Seigaku a saludarla para después seguir su camino, que se sorprendió cuando la vio pasar, por lo tanto, fue hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que habían lágrimas en su rostro. Por esto, no dudo un segundo y corrió a abrazarla. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero cuando lo reconoció, logró sonreírle y se aferro a él como si fuera su última esperanza.

Kintarou era un gran amigo. Lo conoció gracias a que, después de algunos meses de alejarse de Ryoma, había chocado con él. Era tan simpático y alegre, que en un segundo, sentía que lo conocía desde toda la vida y que podía hablar cómodamente con él. Su buen humor y sus bromas lograban sacarle muchas sonrisas y, con el paso del tiempo, esa amistad se hizo tan fuerte, que lo sentía como su hermano mayor, ya que siempre se preocupaba por ella y la protegía.

- Sakuno-chan, ¿te encuentras bien ?- Preguntó el pelirrojo muy preocupado.

- Kintarou-kun, lamento que me hayas encontrado así, pero no te preocupes. Yo, estaba pensando en mi mamá, aún la extraño...

- Sakuno-chan, sé que es difícil para tí, pero tu mamá quiere verte felíz y estoy seguro que ella está orgullosa de tí. Eres una buena chica, una gran persona y tu mamá siempre estará a tu lado, en tu corazón.

Kintarou-kun-dijo la cobriza entre lágrimas, estaba emocionada- ¡ muchas gracias ! Tienes razón, recordaré a mi mamá con alegría, yo...

- ¡Basta ya, Sakuno-chan ! No me desvíe 10 cuadras de mi escuela para ver a una niña llorona !- le dijo el joven en forma de burla.

- ¡Kintarou-kun ! ¡Eres malo !- le replicó la chica notoriamente ofendida.

- jaja ya, no te enojes. Hasta te ves más linda enojada

- mmm, ¿sabes qué Kintarou ?- le dijo Sakuno con una mirada un poco siniestra. El chico, solo tragó en silencio y se puso muy pálido. Sabía que cuando a su amiga la rodeaba un aura negra, eso solo podía significar una cosa...

- Tal vez, solo tal vez, Shiraishi quiera saber quién se comió su almuerzo.

Un grito se escuchó en toda la ciudad, seguido de un berrinche, al parecer, de un niño pequeño. Sakuno no paraba de reír. Su amigo había puesto el grito en el cielo y lloraba suplicándole su silencio. Era algo muy gracioso y ver una escena así, la hacía empezar su día de buen humor. A veces pensaba que tenía actitudes sádicas como el genio de Seigaku, Syusuke Fuji, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, e inmediatamente intentó calmar al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, un ambarino se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela. Había visto desde el abrazo hasta la sonrisa de Sakuno y no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Varios interrogantes surcaron su mente como qué tipo de relación tenían la ojirubi y ese molesto sujeto. Sí, así era llamado por él, le molestaba su confianza con Sakuno y no sabía por qué. Así es, Ryoma no dejaba de lado su terquedad y todavía no aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Iba tan distraído, con sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando Momo pasó a toda velocidad en su bicicleta, arrebatándole su gorra siguiendo de largo. Sin embargo, al ver que el peliverde no se inmutaba, decidió dar la vuelta y ver qué le ocurría.

- Oye, Echizen, ¿no piensas correr hoy ?

- Hug, ¿a qué te refieres Momo-sempai ? Acto seguido, el ojivioleta le mostró su gorra en la mano, a lo que el príncipe se sorprendió y pensó en qué momento se la había quitado.

- ¿ Que pasó, Echizen ? ¿ Acaso Federer perdió ?- emitió en tono de burla.

- Claro que no.

- ¿ Entonces... ?

- Nada, solo iba distraído, no es la gran cosa.

- Mm ya veo y, por casualidad, ¿ tu distracción tiene que ver con eso ?- Momoshiro levantó su mano y señaló la espalda del ambarino.

Ryoma giró y entonces la vio. Ella iba caminando, mientras charlaba con ese sujeto y se reía de las cosas que decía. En ese momento, pensó que se veía hermosa con esas sonrisas. Observó como el viento mecía su largo cabello delicadamente, como con temor a romperto. Todo en ella era delicado, era un ángel. Entonces, como en cámara lenta, sus miradas se cruzaron y Sakuno desvío la vista, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Recordó lo que casi sucedía ese sábado. Al principio, pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero cuando notó como la miraba el ambarino, pudo ver calidez en esos ojos dorados que eran su perdición, era un brillo que nunca antes había visto.

Era algo mágico. Simplemente, no podía dejar de verla. Sabía las consecuencias de este suceso, más si tu mejor amigo te observa con cara de incredulidad y empieza a llamar a los titulares. Un momento,¿ Momoshiro estaba llamando a lo titulares ? Su cabeza hizo un clic y volvió al mundo real, pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, pudo ver como Sakuno huía de esa situación y se adentraba al colegio, mientras que atrás suyo se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo, a excepción del Capitán, que al parecer le había colgado a Sadaharu.

No pudo evitar poner cara de horror cuando Eiji se avalanzó hacia el y le dio uno de sus típicos abrazos.

- Eijo...sem..pai..me..as..fixias- dijo la pobre víctima de las maldades de su mejor amigo.

- ¡ Lo siento, o'chibi !- dijo el pelirrojo y agregó- ¡ Nyaa ! ¡ Ve por ella, o'chibi ! ¡ No seas tímido, Nya !

- Lo siento, Echizen. Me trajeron a la fuerza- aclaraba el subcapitán, avergonzado de la actitud de sus compañeros.

- Me lo imaginaba, sempai- decía el ambarino MUY molesto.

- Yo vine porque me gusta ver sufrir a Echizen, es divertido- dijo Syusuke con una gran sonrisa.

- Eres raro- dijo Ryoma.

Pero todos lo ignoraron. Resulta que Momo había grabado la cara del más joven y se la estaba enseñando a todos.

- Esto no me lo esperaba, superaste mis expectativas, Echizen. Debo recavar más datos- decía Inui, mientras anotaba en su libreta.

- Shh, tiene cara de idiota- afirmaba Kaoru.

- Un idiota enamorado- sentenciaba Momoshiro.

- A veces pienso que no eres mi amigo- dijo el ambarino con una GRAN vena en la frente- pero, estoy seguro que a Tachibanna, capitán de la Fudomine, le interesará saber que tienes citas con su hermana menor.

Momoshiro tragó en seco, mientras Echizen lo miraba pícaramente y con cara de " me vengaré por esto ".

- Nno te atreverías, ¿ verdad, Ryoma ? Solo fue una broma, mañana te reirás de esto, ya lo verás- dijo aparentando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

- Las probabilidades de que Echizen hable en serio son del 99,9%- dijo el chico datos con una sonrisa macabra.

- ¿ Y el 1% ?- preguntó Fuji, disfrutando la escena.

- El 1% corresponde a que tal vez, solo tal vez, Echizen no tenga el número de Tachibana.

- Creo que me aferraré a esa esperanza- murmuró nerviosamente Momo.

- Momoshiro- dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante- date por muerto.

Dicho esto, el ambarino avanzó hacia la escuela, dejando a su mejor amigo petrificado y maldiciendo sus estúpidos sentimientos. Pero cuando levantó la vista y la vio charlando con sus amigas, se dio cuenta que había caído en su trampa, había caído en el Amor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hojas del otoño Capítulo 7

¡ No, no y no ! Esto no podía pasarle a él. Si, es humano, pero Ryoma Echizen no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que un sentimiento tan ridículo como el amor formara parte de su vida, antes muerto. Así es, prefería morir que verse como su amigo Momoshiro, idiotamente enamorado.

Siempre que observaba a su mejor amigo junto con Tachibanna, sentía verguenza ajena de él. Se la pasaba suspirando por ella, gastaba su mesada en regalos extremadamente románticos, en las prácticas vivía pendiente de su celular y hasta dejaba de comportarse como un glotón enfrente de ella. Es más parecía todo un príncipe y dejaba el Tenis de lado. ¡Eso no es posible ! ¡Es un delito ! Pero así era, su amigo Momoshiro no tenía tiempo para jugar tenis en canchas callejeras, ni tampoco para todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con su novia, he ahí sus terroríficas notas.

Ya había perdido a su amigo por algo tan tonto como el amor, el no iba a caer también y menos por una niña. ¡No ! Ella no le iba a ganar. Por más que se soltara el cabello tan suave que tiene, que le sonriera tan hermosamente por las mañanas y lo mirara con esos ojos tan únicos, eso, ¿ no iba a funcionar ? ¡ Diablos, doblemente diablos ! ¡ Estaba cayendo otra vez ! Debía dejar de mirarla o sino comenzaría a parecerse a su torpe amigo, lo mejor sería que repasara en su mente el partido pasado de Roger Federer, sí, definitivamente eso sería mejor, aunque a su revés le faltara algo de fuerza.

Con esos pensamientos, el príncipe se adentraba a su salón. La primer hora era lengua y literatura, seguramente podría descansar sus ojos en esa clase.

Pero cuando intentó dormir, la profesora comenzó a recitar un poema y no pudo evitar pensar en la ojirubi. Allí estaba ella, sentada unos tres bancos más adelante en la fila de al lado. Vio sus ojos y parecían emocionarse y hasta transportarse a otro mundo con lo leído, y hasta él mismo, comenzó a asociar cada palabra con los sentimientos que intentaba despreciar.

_"...Calla, calla, princesa-dice el hada madrina. _

_En caballo, con alas, hacia acá se encamina,_

_en el cinto la espada y en la mano el azor,_

_el feliz caballero que te adora sin verte,_

_y que llega de lejos, vencedor de la muerte, _

_a encenderte los labios con un beso de amor."_(Fragmento de _Sonatina_, Rubén Darío ).

Sakuno se sentía volar con esas últimas líneas y no podía evitar pensar en el casi beso que su príncipe le da. Y por más que trataba de encontrar otra alternativa para no ilusionarse, no la hallaba. Todavia podía recordar su manos en su cintura, su aliento rozándo su cara y sus ojos que la miraban como hipnotizados. De solo pensarlo su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Es que ese casi beso podía significar solo una cosa viniendo de Ryoma: sentía algo por ella. Y aunque eso pasó hace una semana, en la que el ambarino la ignoró y prácticamente la evitaba, ella se armaría de fuerzas para confesarle sus sentimientos. Hace 4 años que lo amaba en secreto, ¿ cuánto más iba a esperar ? Ahora tenía una señal clara, una esperanza para luchar aún más por el amor del príncipe y no la iba a desaprovechar, así que a la hora del receso, lo invitaría a almorzar y le diría todo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un papel llegó a su banco. Cuando lo abrió vio que era la última parte del poema y que abajo había una pequeña dedicatoria y el nombre de un joven. Se puso de todos los colores posibles y llamó la atención de su amiga y de cierto ojiambar que estaba furioso.

Tomoka le arrebató el papel y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Iba a escapar, pero su amiga la detuvo. Por su parte, Ryoma quería escuchar sobre esa tonta nota y se hizo el dormido.

- ¡ Saku, no puedo creerlo ! ¡ Esto es maravilloso !¡ Tienes mucha suerte ! ¡ Kenji es taan guapo !- exclamó su amiga eufórica.

- Tomo-chan, baja la voz por favor. Yo nosé por qué me envió eso- dijo la cobriza totalmente abochornada.

- ¡Sakuno ! ¡No seas tan despistada ! Si te dedicó ese verso es porque quiere ser ese príncipe para tí. ¿ Acaso no entiendes ?- Sakuno negó- ¡ Quiere salir contigo !

- ¿Qqueeé ? Pero si apenas lo conozco, es más jamás me había hablado. Tal vez se equivocó de persona..

- Ay, Sakuno. ¿Qué haré contigo ? No hay error, tiene tu nombre.

- Aún así, yo no lo creo Tomo-chan-Ryoma internamente estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión- es decir, quisiera que mi primer cita fuera con esa persona-dijo la ojirubí sonrojada y mirando a su amor eterno mientras dormía.

-¡ No, Sakuno ! ¡ Tú saldrás con él y te olvidarás de tu ya sabes quién ! Aparte es una salida, tienes derecho a divertirte, no es nada malo, tal vez ganes un amigo o algo más- le dijo pícaramente, mientras el príncipe las sobresaltaba al toser de golpe.

La dueña de sus pesadillas, enseguida se acercó a él. Estaba preocupada por Ryoma y molesta porque no había podido seguir su plan.

- Ryoma-kun, ¿ estás bien ?

Pero el ambarino, solo se levantó de su asiento y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Sakuno con la palabra en la boca.

Iba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta de que la cobriza lo seguía.

No iba a dejar que él se fuera, quería saber por qué la esquivaba. Así que hablaría con él, necesitaba aclarar sus dudas. No podía seguir tratando de adivinar las intenciones del príncipe, así que lo siguió hasta la azotea.

- ¿ Rryoma-kun ?- le dijo con mucho nerviosismo, la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo.

-¿ Qué quieres ?- preguntó fríamente, al tiempo que notaba como la chica delante de él agachaba la cabeza y luego en un susurro le decía :

- Yoo, ¿ quería saber por qué me estás evitando ? Es decir, ya ni hablamos y..- pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

- Ryuzaki, ¿ por qué deberíamos hablar ? No somos nada.

- Siií, tienes razón...Adiós, Echizen.

Y dicho esto, Sakuno desapareció escaleras abajo con su corazón lastimado. ¡Qué tonta había sido ! Creer que el príncipe sentía algo por ella era algo muy estúpido, nisiquiera la consideraba su amiga. Definitivamente fue tiempo perdido, no valía la pena porque para él no existía.

Le dolió tanto que le hablara así, ella no le había hecho nada, no lo entendía. Primero casi la besaba y después se molestaba con ella. No, definitivamente no lo entendería y ya no tenía fuerzas para tratar de hacerlo. Esa única esperanza se la llevó el viento y su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos. Aunque le costara, aunque le doliera hasta el alma debía olvidarse de él, y si eso no fuera posible, simplemente resignarse. Con el tiempo solo sería un recuerdo, o eso quería creer.

Tras la salida de la cobriza, Ryoma sintió un gran vacío. Ese adiós no le sonaba como un nos vemos, sino que por su tono y por llamarlo por el apellido lo sintió como una eterna despedida.

La había lastimado y ni él sabía por qué. Es decir, ella no tenía la culpa que ese idiota la invitara a salir, que su amiga estuviera loca y que, a su vez, ellos no fueran nada, porque no eran nada y , por lo tanto, si ella aceptaba salir con el sujeto 2, como así lo llamaría ahora, a él no le debía cuentas y no tenía por qué enfadarse, pero sin embargo le molestaba y mucho.

El resto del día pasó y llegaron las horas de las prácticas. Sakuno se apuró a guardar sus cosas, la verdad quería ir a su casa, había sido un día terrible y ya no podía esconder su tristeza. Cuando iba a levantarse de su banco, la interrumpió su amiga, mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

- Sakuno, ¿ vamos a las prácticas ?

- Ppero, Tomo-chan, ¿no estabas molesta con Horio ?

- No me arruines el día, ¿sí? Quiero ver la cara de ese tonto cuando anime a otro del club- le dijo su amiga con una extraña sonrisa.

- Tomo-chan, me das miedo- dijo la cobriza con una gotita en la cabeza- pero, lo siento, no puedo acompañarte, yooo...debo ir a hacer unos mandados.

- Mm no te creo, algo sucedió, pero por hoy te salvas de mí- dijo Tomoka malignamente.

- Sssí, Tomo-chan- afirmó temerosa, a la vez que sentía un escalofrío en su espalda- nos vemos.

Mientras tanto, en las canchas de tenis, un ambarino se encontraba nervioso (aunque no lo demostrara ). Sabía que había metido la pata con la cobriza y ni él sabía por qué le había dicho eso.

Estaba molesto, lo sabía, pero pensando racionalmente no tenía por qué estarlo. Es decir, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no eran nada. Por eso, no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a él, ni esperarlo por la eternidad. Ellos eran compañeros de escuela y ella podía salir con cualquier sujeto , pero de solo pensar en eso, le hervía la sangre y no había partido de Federer que lo distrajera.

Para rematarla, seguro no vendría a las prácticas, más con lo sucedido en la azotea. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿ por qué diablos tendría que venir a verlo ? No era su obligación, sin embargo no podía negarlo, le faltaba algo cuando ella no estaba.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando observó a la chica megáfono entrar y alentar a ¿ Kaoru ? ¿ No le gustaba Horio ? Definitivamente las mujeres eran muy cambiantes, eran un dolor de cabeza y por eso, prefería concentrarse en tenis, las chicas eran arpías disfrazadas de ángeles. Esperaba que Sakuno no fuera como su amiga. De solo imaginarla babeando por otro chico lo hacía enfurecer. Así que se dedicó a entrenar con un humor de perros.

Por su parte, los titulares advirtieron el estado del más pequeños. Mientras algunos lo observaron preocupados, otros maliciosamente y otros burlonamente.

- Oye, Momo, ¿ qué le ocurre a o'chibi ?- Preguntó un curioso Eiji, al tiempo que corrían alrededor de las canchas.

- Tiene mal de amores, ¿ acaso no te has dado cuenta ? Su novia lo abandonó.

- ¡Oh, tienes razón nya ! Saku-chan no ha venido hoy.

- Según mis datos, hay un 75% de que Echizen haya sido el causante.

- ¿¡ Cuándo no !? Ese Echizen, ya me va a escuchar. Seguro hirió sus sentimientos. Lo haré entrar en razón- dijo Momo decepcionado de las fallas de su amigo. ¿ Cuándo iba a aceptar sus sentimientos por la nieta de la entrenadora ? Pero entonces, los tres chicos pudieron percibir un aura negra y roja de furia a sus espaldas. Los tres voltearon, al tiempo que Echizen decía :

- ¿ Cuándo no, metiéndose en vidas ajenas ? ¿Acaso no tienen nada que hacer ?

- ¡ O'chibi ! Solo nos preocupamos por tí. ¡Si pierdes a Saku-chan quedarás solo de por vida amigoo !

- Eso es cierto, según mis calculos hay un 80% de posibilidad de que Ryuzaki-san sea la chica adecuada para tí.

- Yo también opino lo mismo, en mi opinión, ninguna otra chica soportaría tu caracter Ryoma. Eres muy...especial- dijo Momo entre risas.

- Bien, como ninguno de los tres entiende a lo que me refiero seré más explícito- dijo Ryoma de forma siniestra- Eiji, supongo que Kaoru querrá saber quien volcó chocolate en su chaqueta- Eiji tragó y prácticamente huyó de la escena- Momoshiro, Kippei Tachibanna te llamará muy pronto- acto seguido, el ojilila se desplomó en el piso- y tu Inui..

- Lo siento, Echizen. No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos.

- Me alegra ver que lo hayas entendido- dijo el príncipe triunfante.

- Vaya, vaya, me recuerdas a mí- dijo Fuji, apareciendo de repente.

- Nosé de qué hablas- dijo Ryoma comenzando a sentir un escalofrío en su espalda.

- Sin embargo, ellos tienen razón. Deberías actuar pronto- Ryoma lo miró con curiosidad- o, ¿acaso tienes miedo ?

Y con esto dicho, Fuji dejó al menor de los titulares pensativo. Es verdad, él no tenía por qué tener miedo.

Dos horas después, salió del entrenamiento con otro aire. Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca. No debía ser difícil, ¿ no ? Después de todo Ryuzaki estaba enamorada de él y no era molesta. Su presencia le resultaba agradable y qué había de malo en ver más allá de su tenis. Es parte de crecer se dijo, pero no contó que en el camino se iba a encontrar con la escena de Ryuzaki en una cita con ¿ Kintarou ?...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hojas del otoño Capítulo 8

Ok, si ella quería salir con ese sujeto, él no se metería. Si ya lo había olvidado, significaba que su amor no era tan fuerte, por lo tanto lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en el tenis como siempre lo había hecho, total nada cambiaría.

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse molesto. Ella hace cuatro días que solo lo pasaba de largo, ya ni lo miraba y había dejado de ir a los entrenamientos. Todo volvía a ser como antes y él no haría nada al respecto, su orgulllo dependía de ello. Con esos pensamientos, cerró sus ojos y se durmió, esperaba no soñar con ella.

Un nuevo día llegaba. La cobriza se estiró perezosamente en su cama, a la vez que bostezaba.

-Umm, qué sueño tengo. Será mejor que me bañe. Tal vez así me despierte de una vez- pensó.

Una vez Sakuno se arregló para el colegio, se preparó su desayuno y se sentó a disfrutarlo.

-Mm...espero que me vaya bien en la prueba de historia.

Así es, estaba muy cansada. Se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando. Si bien era muy buena alumna, todo se debía a su dedicación y esfuerzo. El estudio y la cocina compensaban su poca habilidad en los deportes. Sin embargo, gracias a su voluntad había logrado mejorar su tenis a uno aceptable y lo seguiría mejorando, puesto que ella nunca se rendía, bueno excepto por algo, o más bien, alguien.

Salió de su casa con rumbo a Seigaku. Su abuela trataba de darle todo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía sola, muchas veces necesitaba a alguien para hablar. Suerte que tenía a Tomoka y a Kintarou. Él era un gran amigo y siempre la animaba cuando se sentía triste, como ese día en que Ryoma le dijo que no eran nada. El pelirrojo la había hecho reír con sus ocurrencias. Todo empezó...

**FLASH BACK**

Era una linda tarde, Sakuno salía de Seigaku con la cabeza gacha. Estaba deprimida y llegar a su casa solo la deprimiría más. Así que se dirigió a un parque que quedaba cerca del colegio. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba aire fresco para refrescar su mente y despejar su corazón. Se sentó en un banco, junto a un gran árbol de cerezas. No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era, entonces posó su ojos en el cielo, de un color anaranjado, era grandioso. Sin embargo, unos llantos y súplicas llegaron a sus oídos. Al otro costado del árbol vio a una chica llorando y al lado de ella un chico. Por lo que pudo escuchar, la joven le confesaba sus sentimientos, pero no eran correspondidos. Sintió tanto dolor por esa muchacha y no pudo evitar pensar en Ryoma. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y salió corriendo sin ver por donde iba, lo único que quería es que esa amargura se fuera de su pecho. Sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien. Intentó salir corriendo, pero ese alguien la detuvo. Cuando levantó su rostro se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Kintaro, que enseguida la abrazó.

- Saku-chan, ¿qué ocurrió ? ¿ Acaso estás así por él ?- le preguntó cuando se separó de ella. Ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Sí, Kintarou sabía acerca de Ryoma y de los sentimientos de la cobriza por él.

- Vamos, Saku-chan. Sólo dale tiempo, ya sabes que Koshimae es muy bueno con la raqueta, pero con las chicas es un desastre-como vio que su amiga cambiaba su semblante, prosiguió- claro, no todos pueden tener suerte en el juego y en el amor, solo yo tengo esa habilidad- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras la chica reía.

- Gracias, Kintarou-kun. Lamento que siempre tengas que encontrarme así- dijo Sakuno apenada.

- Es que eres una llorona sin remedio, Saku-chan...

- Oye, no digas eso- dijo la cobriza con un falso enojo- si así piensas tendré que llamar a Shiraishi-dijo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, fruncía el ceña y observaba la reacción de su acompañante.

No pudo evitar reír al verlo estático y pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Kintarou quieto ? ¿Era eso posible ? Claro, siempre que Sakuno estuviera en la misma oración que Shiraishi .

- Mmm...¡ Basta ya, Saku-chan ! ¡ Deja de reirte !- dijo el pelirrojo ofendido, luego de un rato.

- Esta bien, Kintarou-kun, es que tu cara es muy graciosa, pero...¡ Ya sé ! Tomemos un helado !

Y así fueron a la heladería más cercana. Al llegar, Sakuno pidió chocolate con frutilla, mientras que Kintarou, que fue el que se ofreció a pagar, pidió dulce de leche y granizado.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas y la ojirubí no podía parar de reírse de las anécdotas de su amigo. Tan concentrada estaba escuchándolo, que se asustó cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que venía de la otra cuadra, cuando miró hacia el lugar solo vio un chico que se alejaba con un bolso de raquetas. ¿ Acaso era él ? No, lo dudaba, no podría serlo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Entre tantos pensamientos, llegó a Seigaku con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensar en Kintarou y sus chistes la hacían reír . Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con el príncipe. Estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. ¿Acaso esperaba a alguien ?

- Se ve tan guapo- pensó a la vez que se sonrojaba- ¡ basta Sakuno ! ¡ No seas débil !- se dijo a sí misma.

Por eso iba a pasarlo de largo, cuando Ryoma, en un movimiento rápido, la tomó del brazo. Ella volvió a sonrojarse cuando sintió su mano y cuando este solo la observaba a los ojos sin soltarla. Sentía su corazón estremecerse, parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a escapar, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba muy nerviosa. Acaso, ¿ la esperaba a ella ? ¿ Por qué ? Muchos interrogantes vinieron a su cabeza, pero el ambarino se encargó de aclarárselos.

- La entrenadora te espera en su oficina- dijo frío y directo al punto.

Ella se permitió respirar y asintió decepcionada, pero, ¿ qué esperaba ? ¿ Una confesión, un te extraño ? Vamos Sakuno, es Ryoma Echizen se dijo mentalmente. Mas cuando quiso girar para ir en busca de su abuela, no pudo. Algo la tenía agarrada y ese algo era la mano de su perdición. Para ser más específicos, Ryoma nunca la había soltado y es que algo impedía que lo hiciera.

Volvió a sentir ese magnetismo que las otras dos veces. Observó su rostro y notó la confusión que había en esos ojos rojos y el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Hermosa, se dijo. Comenzó a acercarse a esos labios que siempre quiso probar. Esta vez nadie lo interrumpiría. Él necesitaba saber qué sentía por ella y esperaba que sus labios tuvieran la respuesta.

Así que colocó su otra mano en su cintura. Podía notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba y él también lo estaba, su estomago parecía tener un ataque de "mariposas" y sentía escalofríos. Aún así siguio con su tarea hasta que un pequeño roce llegó. Sintió como su corazón explotaba y la tomó de la cintura, parecía que en cualquier momento ella se caería.

Sakuno estaba muy confusa. ¿ Realmente la había besado ? No podía ser cierto, pero ahí estaba, entre los brazos del ambarino. Se sentía volar cuando sintió sus labios en los suyos y ahora su mundo daba vueltas, pensó que se caería. Sin embargo, Ryoma la tomo de la cintura. Intentó levantar su rostro, deseaba ver esos ojos dorados. Levantó su vista, totalmente roja, y vio que él solo mostraba sorpresa y hasta se notaba que no sabía qué decir. Verlo de ese modo, tan indefenso por así decirlo, le dio valor a Sakuno para intentar besarlo. Por eso se apoyo en su pecho y en puntita de pie trató de acercarse a él, pero el ambarino la apartó. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar al instituto.

- ¡¿ Qué Ryoma-sama te besó ?!- exclamó Tomoka con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras su amiga trataba de esconderse de sus compañeros.

- Tomo-chan, baja la voz por favor...

- ¿ Cómo, cuándo y dónde ?¡ Necesito todo con lujos de detalles !

- Tomo-chan, callate...

- Pero Saku, ¡ no puedo evitarlo ! Dime, ¿ qué te dijo después ?

- Nnada, solo se fue.

- ¿¡ Qué !? ¿¡ Cómo qué solo se fue !? ¿ No has hablado con él ?

- No y nosé si hacerlo..

- ¿ Cómo que no, Saku ?¡ Ve y habla con él, tu amiga te lo ordena !

- Pareces Momoshiro, pero tienes razón debo hablar con él, pero tal vez en el próximo receso..

- ¡ Saku !

- Umm, está bien Tomo-chan, iré a ahora, nos vemos luego.

La cobriza comenzó a caminar hacia la azotea, seguro él estaría allí. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero temía de las respuestas. Todavía recordaba su rostro cuando ella intentó besarlo. Se veía claramente en sus ojos que había sido un error y el rechazo que sintió cuando él la apartó y siguió su camino como si nada. Seguramente, sólo había sido una equivocación.

Se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, mas no tenía ganas de entrar.

- ¿ Y si me vuelve a decir que no es nada ?- se preguntó a sí misma.

No, debo enfrentarlo, no puedo seguir con esta duda, se respondió mentalmente.

Se armó del poco valor que había reunido y giró el picaporte. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, la imagen ante ella la dejó petrificada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hojas del otoño Capítulo 9**

Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces para ver si la imagen frente a ella desaparecía, pero no, todo seguía igual. Esa rubia seguía teniendo a Ryoma, SU Ryoma, acorralado al cerco de la azotea y estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Carraspeó y ambos giraron a observarla de distintas maneras, la rubia molesta y su príncipe suspiraba ¿aliviado ? ¿ Puede ser posible que lo haya salvado de un aprieto ? Estaba completamente segura que sí. Por la expresión de horror que tenía el ambarino antes de notar su presencia y por el agradecimiento que veía en sus ojos ahora, percibía que su hipótesis era la correcta. Aunque jamás pensó que una chica sería tan "decidida", por no decir otra cosa, para intentar besar a uno de los chicos más populares a la fuerza y más, si se trataba del señor " seriedad o metete conmigo y verás o sólo pienso en tenis". No, definitivamente nunca imaginó que una chica se atrevería a cruzar esa barrera y lo tomara tan desprevenido. Y sino fuera el caso, si tal vez Ryoma hubiese querido ser besado por esa rubia, ella tampoco se la iba a ser fácil. Claro que no, no después de recibir un beso del chico frío y que amó durante 4 años. Por lo tanto se armó de valor y dijo :

- Rryoma-kun- ¡Diablos ! Estaba nerviosa. ¡ Pronto ! Inventa una excusa, se dijo a sí misma. Al levantar la vista y ver la mirada rogativa de su príncipe, tomó el valor que necesitaba:

- Ryoma-kun, la entrenadora te está buscando.

El ambarino la observó, mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa burlona. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, definitivamente le debía una a Ryuzaki, la miró fijamente y le dijo gracias antes de perderse por los escalones. Sí, debía irse rápido sino quería quedar embrujado por sus ojos y sentir ese deseo de besarla. Aunque, después de todo, besarla fue algo agradable. Sí, debía admitir que todo lo que tenía que ver con ella era agradable, no como esa rubia que un poco más y se le lanza encima. De solo pensarlo le causaba repugnancia, no quería borrar la sensación ni el sabor de los labios de la pelirroja, eran tan dulces.

Mientras tanto, la ojirubí iba a regresar con Tomoka cuando la rubia la tomó del brazo y la encaró :

- ¡ Oye tú ! ¿ No sabes que nos has interrumpido ?

- Creo que solo te interrumpí a tí- ¿eso salió de mi boca ?- y si me disculpas, tengo que volver a clases así que..

- ¡ Esto no se quedará así ! Y dicho esto, la rubia la pasó a llevar y siguió su camino.

Sakuno se quedó pensativa. Debía de amar mucho a Ryoma para responderle así a esa chica. Y, ahora que pensaba, esa rubia era la misma con la que estaba entrenando Ryoma el día que perdió su pulsera. Pero si el ambarino le enseñaba tan amistosamente por qué ahora parecía aliviado con tenerla lejos. Había algo que no sabía, que se estaba perdiendo, tal vez no tendría que haberse metido, tal vez solo interpretó las cosas como ella quería, tal vez ese beso, que casi la hace perder la conciencia, no fue nada para el príncipe, después de todo solo fue un simple roce.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y comenzó a bajar hacia el patio. Al llegar, notó que su amiga Tomoka le gritaba a Horio y se vio en la obligación de intervenir cuando vio que la chica del lunar estaba apunto de tirarle con el libro de geografía. La abrazó y trató de tranquilizarla, mientras Katchiro y Katsuo acompañaban a un Horio pálido del miedo al salón de clases.

La llevó a un lugar apartado y tranquilo para hablar sin interrupciones. A estas alturas dudaba de que toda la escuela no se haya enterado, así que el ser escuchadas no era su prioridad.

Observó que Tomoka estaba furiosa, tenía el ceño fruncido y rechinaba los dientes. Por lo tanto, le preguntó, ya imaginando quien era el causante del enojo majestuoso que tenía su amiga :

- ¿ Qué hizo Horio esta vez ?

- ¡ Ese idiota ! ¡ Ya va a ver ! ¡ Como siga diciendo estupideses, le coseré la boca !

- Calmate, Tomo-chan...

- ¡ Lo odio ! ¡ Sólo habla porque el aire es gratis ! ¡ Arghhh !

- Tomo-chan, tranquila. Horio es así, tal vez no se dio cuenta de que te lastimó, así que calmate y cuentame qué sucedió.

- Mmm, está bien, Saku, me calmaré, pero solo para justificar mi accionar. Verás...

**FLASH BACK**

Tomoka, después de empujar a su amiga para que hablara con Ryoma, caminaba por el patio de la escuela durante el receso. Se preguntaba qué quería Horio para citarla en el almuerzo. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba él y se sentó enfrente. Como veía que el chico hablador no tenía palabras, le preguntó :

- ¿Que querías ?- dijo de modo frío y cortante.

- Ehh, este yo, Tomoka, quería disculparme contigo por lo del otro día.

- No hacía falta.

- Si, era necesario. Por eso te invitaré el almuerzo. Le pedí ayuda a mi madre, así que espero que te guste.

Tomoka se sorprendió, jamás imaginó que pudiera llegar a tener ese detalle con ella. Se sintió volar al saber que el chico se había esforzado en prepararle algo. Horio era sorprendente. Por eso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y con una gran sonrisa le dio las gracias, pero el momento romántico se rompió cuando el uniceja volvió a abrir su boca para hablar :

- Sé que te sientes atraída hacía mí y sé que no es tu culpa que no entiendas que los hombres guapos como yo somos libres, supongo que con el tiempo entenderás que esta belleza debe ser admirada por todas las chicas. Descuida, Horio te dará tiempo para que te adaptes. ¡ Ah ! Y, ¿ en qué estabamos ?- dijo seductoramente, mientras se acercaba a los labios de Tomoka que lo miraba furiosamente. El beso nunca llegó y en su lugar recibió su almuerzo en la cara.

- ¿ Qqueeé pasó? ¿ Acaso estás loca ? ¿ Qué te pasa ?- dijo Horio molesto.

- ¡ Horio, eres un idiota ! ¡ Voy a hacerte picadillo, ya verás !- exclamó Tomoka muy furiosa, a la vez que el chico temblaba de miedo y se ponía pálido al ver que su vida pendía de hilo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Y eso es lo que el muy tonto me dijo, ¿ puedes creerlo, Saku-chan ? Le dije que me gustaba, ¿y qué gano? Un hablador como él- sentenció la chica megáfono.

- Lo siento, Tomo-chan. Sé que Horio no estuvo bien en decirte eso, pero creo que el hecho de que te prepare un almuerzo es más importante que todas esas palabras y cosas que inventa- le dijo Sakuno a su amiga.

- ¡ Arghh ! ¡ Es que es tan molesto, Sakuno ! Todo el tiempo alardea cuando no es más que mentira. ¡ Es un perdedor egocéntrico ! ¡ Es un caso perdido !

- ¿ No has pensado que tal vez solo lo hace para llamar tu atención ? Tal vez, quiere ser como esos chicos populares que antes te gustaban y , por eso inventa esas cosas.

- Puede ser, pero yo ya le confesé mis sentimientos y lo único que hace es alardear del aire...

- Ya lo sé, pero deberías aclararle que te gusta por como es, es decir con sus defectos y virtudes, que te gusta el verdadero Horio, aquel que es malo en tenis, pero que simula ser bueno..

- Sí, tienes razón. Tal vez, fui muy dura con él. Debería poder hablarle sin perder los estribos..

- Sí,Tomo-chan, así no arreglarás nada. Además, Horio siempre gustó de tí y nunca te diste cuenta. Él se ponía celoso cada vez que animabas a alguno de los titulares y por eso, siempre te buscaba pelea. Tal vez, deberías darle un empujoncito para que sienta más seguridad y sea él mismo.

- ¡ Sakuno-chan, eres brillante ! Por eso eres mi mejor amiga ! ¡ Gracias, nosé que haría sin tí ! Aunque, recordando algo...¿¡ Hablaste con Ryoma-sama ?

La cobriza no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente. Era impresionante cómo su amiga cambiaba de estados de ánimo. Hace un rato estaba furiosa, después deprimida y ahora la atacaría a preguntas. ¡ Que paciencia debería tener Horio ! Pero estaba segura que si aclaraban las cosas, serían una linda pareja. Horio era el chico ideal para su amiga, daba fe en ello. Ojalá, ella pudiera hablar con ese alguien y confesarle sus sentimientos, tal como había hecho Tomoka. Pero, ¿ qué podía hacer ? Era una cobarde.

- Veo que no has hablado con el aún- la acusó la chica del lunar- y presiento que tiene que ver con esa rubia.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Cómo sabía que por culpa de esa chica no había hablado con su príncipe. Por su cara de sorpresa, Tomoka no pudo evitar reír y cuestionarle:

- ¡Oye ! ¡No me mires así ! Esa rubia no se le ha despegado en toda la mañana a Ryoma-sama. Lo ha seguido a todas partes como un perro faldero y al parecer a mi princi..digo TU príncipe no le hace mucha gracia eso- dijo su amiga mientras le señalaba un punto en cuestión.

Sakuno miró hacia donde le había dicho Tomoka y vio al ambarino con cara de fastidio, mientras la rubia le hablaba y le hablaba.

Y su fastidio aumentaba al ver que a donde iba, atrás de él iba la rubia. Por eso decidió encerrarse en el baño de hombres. ¿ Sería el único lugar al que no pudiera seguirlo ? Por supuesto que sí, pero no contaba con que le hiciera guardia en la puerta. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. No quería ser grosero, sin embargo, ya le había dicho a ¿Susan ? ¿Susie ? que lo dejara en paz. Pero ahí seguía. Absolutamente, necesitaría de su gran cara de enojo para ahuyentarla. Por eso, salió de su escondite para enfrentar al espécimen femenino más terco y definitivamente molesto que hubiera existido en el universo entero. Por eso, la miró con su típica cara de chico malo y le dijo :

-¡ Largate !

- Pero Ryo..

- ¡ Deja de llamarme así !

- Pppero, soy susan, tu me..

- Nosé quién eres, pero estás siendo muy molesta, así que dejame en paz.

Al fin Ryoma pudo terminar su día tranquilo. La rubia psicópata había quedado petrificada un instante y luego dejó de ahogarlo cada cinco segundos con sus palabrerías. Por lo tanto, no veía la hora de llegar a su casa, jugar un partido con su padre, comer una buena cena y dormir, dormir y dormir.

Aunque al ver a la única chica "apta para él " con el hiperactivo y pesado pelirrojo saliendo juntos del Instituto, todo positivismo se esfumó y el malhumor reinó cuando llegó a su hogar . Por culpa de esa rubia no había podido ver a Ryuzaki después de ese beso y aclarar las cosas.

Todo tenía sentido para él. Estaba enamorado de la nieta de la entrenadora, por eso ese beso le había resultado agradable, lindo. En cambio, le había resultado horripilante la idea de ser besado por la rubia porque ella no era Ryuzaki. Ella no lo iba a ver con sus mejillas sonrojadas y a punto de caerse. No, no era Ryuzaki, por eso le desagradaba eso. Gracias a Dios, que no tuvo que lamentarse por esa situación, ni salió perjudicada su integridad personal.

Si bien su orgullo había quedado pisoteado, por ser rescatado de una chica, no podía estar más agradecido. Ver a su ángel decido a pelear por él. Eso, lo llenó de orgullo. Mirar ahí, enfrente a él, a una decidida Ryuzaki, lo había emocionado y sin dudas, quería conocer esa faceta de ella que pocas veces había visto. Sí, cuando Ryuzaki quería demostraba esa fortaleza que siempre escondía y que relucía cuando de cuidar a las personas queridas se trataba.

Estaba verdaderamente Felíz, digo satisfecho. Por primera vez, sentía que las cosas iban mejorando. Había besado a Ryuzaki y había evitado ser besado por esa loca, sólo le faltaba evitar que ese pelirrojo se ganara a SU ángel, pequeñísimo detalle.

Tenía que hablar con la cobriza, antes de que sea tarde, pero, ¿ cómo ? ¿ Cómo decirle sus sentimientos ? ¿ Y qué pasaba si ella amaba al pelirrojo ? No, no podía ser cierto porque según Momo y Eiji, ella gustaba de él. Y hablando de Momo, tal vez debería pedirle un consejo. De todos modos, Ryuzaki valía más que todas las bromas que su amigo pudiera hacerle tras admitir sus sentimientos por ella. Y esperaba que así fuera...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hojas del otoño Capítulo 10**

Sin dudas, era un hermoso día. Los rayos del sol la hacían sentir viva y observar lo de todos los dias como si fuera algo maravilloso, como si nunca hubiera pasado por ahí.

Estaba realmente felíz y, ¿ cómo no estarlo ? Ryoma la había besado. Si bien todavía debía hablar con él, no podía evitar el hecho de ilusionarse. Se sentía realmente ansiosa. Se había esforzado preparando un almuerzo de más para él y de ese modo tomar valor para confesarle sus sentimientos. Era una mezcla de nerviosismo, incertidumbre, pero sobre todo estaba deseosa de escuchar la respuesta del príncipe. Sabía que al final de ese túnel oscuro había una pequeña esperanza, la cual se aferraba a ese hermoso primer beso de ambos. No podía evitar sentirse felíz por ello y cada vez que lo recordaba viajaba a ese maravilloso mundo, donde Ryoma, aún tomándola de la mano, rozaba sus labios con los de ella. Sabía que sus mejillas ardían y que una sonrisa soñadora surcaba su rostro. Volvió a pensar en esos hermosos ojos que la miraban sorprendidos después de aquél beso, eran únicos. Sin dudas, sentía que volaba, pero como todo lo que sube, baja, su amiga llegó en ese momento para hacerla volver a la realidad.

- ¡ Sakuno ! ¡ Buenos días !- exclamó la chica del lunar con una gran sonrisa. Pero al ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de la cobriza, comenzó a reír.

- ¡ Ay, Saku-chan ! Por lo visto te asusté. Supongo que Ryoma-sama tiene algo que ver en esto...

- ¡ Tomo-chan, baja la voz !- dijo verdaderamente apenada, ya que muchas chicas del club de fans del prodigio del tenis, la miraban de mala manera.( Sí, estaba en la entrada del colegio )

- Yoo...solo iba distraída. No te sentí llegar y, creo que tampoco noté... que estoy enfrente de la escuela- dijo la ojirubi, aún más apenada. ¿ Cómo era posible que fuera tan torpe después de todo ?- Creo que Tomoka tiene razón, pensó.

- Jajaja...¡ Ay, Sakuno ! ¡ Eres un caso perdido ! Pero dime la verdad y solo la verdad, ¿ pensabas en el príncipe ?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, su amiga tenía hasta las orejas rojas. Era gracioso verla así, pensó la chica megáfono, a quién le encantaba meterla en apuros, lo cual era muy fácil si la palabra Ryoma estaba presente. Soltó una carcajada y vio como la chica más tímida la miraba con el ceño fruncido. No pudo evitarlo y soltó otra carcajada.

- ¡ Vamos, Saku ! Solo bromeaba. ¿ Qué te parece si vamos el salón ? Debe estar por tocar el timbre- la cobriza asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la par de su amiga, hasta que ella prosiguió pícaramente- tal vez tu príncipe ya esté allí...

- ¡ Tomo- channnnn !

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Hoy Tomoka estaba imparable, pero ya se la devolvería y solo había alguien que lograba fastidiarla y sacarla de sus casillas, era un completo profesional. Pero tal vez en unos de los recesos. Por el momento solo iba a dejar que disfrutara el momento. Total el que ríe último, ríe mejor.

Ingresaron al salón con normalidad, pero para su sorpresa Ryoma ya estaba sentado en su sitio, junto a la ventana. A veces se preguntaba en qué pensaba el ambarino y a dónde viajaba su mente. Todo en él era un misterio. Volvió a pisar el suelo firme cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ella y la miraban con mucha intensidad. Sintió los codazos discretos de su amiga Tomoka y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¡ Estaba totalmente en evidencia ! Se sentía muy nerviosa y su amiga no era de ayuda. Quiso correr, pero su graaaan hermana de toda la vida quería verla sufrir más, por lo que la empujó hasta el príncipe y luego salió del aula, dejándolos solos.

El ambarino pestañeó incrédulo. Esa chica estaba loca, qué era lo que pretendía con todo esto. Observó a su acompañante y suspiró. Verdaderamente era un problema. Ya no podía dormir y si ella no iba a las practicas descargaba toda su ira en sus compañeros. Lo estaba volviendo loco, como ahora. Sonrojada, con la vista gacha y temblando estaba aquella muchacha que dio vuelta su mundo.

- Ryuzaki, ¿ qué quieres ?

Frío, frío y mas frío. Sakuno ya no estaba muy segura de enfrentarlo. Era igual a Horio en ese sentido. Mientras este mataba el corazón de Tomoka con sus tonterías, Ryoma mataba todas las mariposas de su estomago, de una sola vez, con una simple letra. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y no podía seguir escondiéndolo. Por eso, levantó la vista y le sonrió :

- ehh..ahh..hho..la, Ryoma-kun..yo..me ppreguntaba si tal vez.. pudiesemos almorzar juntos...

- No hace falta.

- Ppero...hay algo que quiero decirte..

- Dilo.

- ¿ Eh ? No..eeste no es el momento..

- ¿ Por qué no ?- dijo sabiendo lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Le gustaba verla temblar y ver como se sonrojaba tanto y más, si era por él. Sonrió burlonamente y esperó su respuesta.

- Ehh, pues..yo...por favor, Ryoma-kun- estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que sus esperanzas se estaban yendo al muelle.

- Mm, Ryuzaki. No te entiendo.

- ¿ Eh ? ¿ Por qué lo dices ?- sólo lo estaba invitando a almorzar, ¿ qué tan difícil era de entender ?

- Nunca me preguntas si quiero almorzar contigo, sólo te apareces en la azotea- Sabía que se estaba descargando con ella, pero ya estaba cansado. Lo perseguía todo el día y después se iba con el fastidioso pelirrojo.

- Tienes razón, yo...lo lamento..

Y como sino fuera poco, el ambarino terminó de meter la pata.

- Ah, si lo que te preocupa es el beso, mejor olvídalo.

Sentía como toda la esperanza que tenía guardada en su corazón se quebraba junto con él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto cubrieron su rostro. ¿ Por que ? ¿ Acaso le gustaba confundirla ? ¿ Por qué ? No, ya no iba a volver a atrás. Si él pensaba eso, lo mejor sería terminar esto de una vez por todas. Sólo de esa forma cerraría este capítulo de su vida.

Se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos. Notó que estaban más opacos, como si sintiera ¿ tristeza ? Eso no importaba ahora, debía encararlo y eso hizo:

- ¿ Por qué ?

- ¿ Qué ?- Sabía que hablaba por su enojo, sabía que la había lastimado y al ver la tristeza de sus ojos sintió un enorme vacío. Pero se sorprendió con su pregunta, la notaba tan segura.

- ¿ Por qué me besaste entonces ? Sólo juegas conmigo, ¿ no ? ¿¡ Por qué lo hiciste !?- No podía soportar más su actitud, comenzaba a odiarla, sólo se burlaba de sus sentimientos.

- No fue por nada en especial. No lo malinterpretes, ni pienses que siento algo hacia tí. Eso no va a pasar- Dijo desviando su mirada. No podía verla después de lo patán que estaba siendo, pero era lo mejor. El podría concentrarse en su tenis sin estos molestos sentimientos y ella, ella podría seguir adelante, lo olvidaría. Pero ese pensamiento no le agradó.

- Está bien...Echizen. Nosé cómo pude sentir esto por tí. Sólo... perdí mi tiempo y..tú... no lo valías. Yo..adiós.

En el momento que ella cruzó la puerta del salón, se sintió vacío. Se tomó el pecho y sin darse cuenta una lágrima surcó su rostro. Inmediatamente la limpió. ¿ No debería sentirse bien ? ¡ Se había liberado del obstáculo que no lo dejaba jugar con normalidad ! Sin embargo, le dolía. Él sabía que ella no iba a regresar. Lo que no sabía es que a su corazón no le gustaba la idea de perderla y que no hay mayor dolor que alejarse de la persona a la que amamos.

Sakuno salió directo al baño. Faltaban algunos minutos para que tocara el timbre y, la verdad sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Ya no iba a sufrir más, iba a salir adelante. Por eso se lavó la cara y trató de aparentar que nada había pasado. Aunque sabía que sería difícil, más con su amiga preguntándole todos los detalles. Pero esta vez, no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería olvidarlo hasta sentir que ya no dolía. Lo había intentado en varias ocasiones, pero ahora que tenía una respuesta por parte de él, podría hacerlo, ya que no se aferraría a ninguna ilusión. Tocó el timbre y con eso, ella sentía que comenzaba una nueva etapa.

La mañana transcurrió normal y luego de historia y literatura, llegó el tan merecido descanso.

Tomoka estaba muy confusa, presentía que algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos. Sakuno se mostraba Felíz y evadía el tema del ambarino, pero ella sabía que la sonrisa que mostraba su amiga era falsa y que ocultaba una gran tristeza y estaba segura que el culpable era Ryoma. Pero entonces, si ocurrió algo malo, ¿ por qué el príncipe no despegaba sus ojos de la ojirubí ? La miraba sin ninguna intención de pasar desapercibido y podía jurar que él también se encontraba igual que su amiga, lo notaba en sus ojos que se encontraban sin ese brillo tan especial. Debería intervenir o esos dos nunca estarían juntos. ¿ Qué podría hacer ? Entonces se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Sakuno le hablaba, la miró con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y le preguntó :

- ¿ Qué sucede, Saku ?

- Tomo-chan, te preguntaba si había ocurrido algo, te noto preocupada.

- Ahhh- ¡pronto!¡ Inventa algo !-es queeee...quiero disculparme con Horio y nosé cómo...

- ¡ Ay, Tomo-chan ! Verdaderamente eres tierna cuando se trata de Horio. No te preocupes, yo creo que si te disculpas con él, lo entenderá.

- No lo sé, Saku. Le arrojé su almuerzo en la cara, no creo que me perdone.

- ¡ Ah ! Estee..¡ Ya sé ! Dale un almuerzo a cambio !

- Pero Saku, no hice un almuerzo de más, voy a tener que esperar a mañana.

- No, Tomo. Yo traje uno más porr siii...me daba más hambre. Toma, daselo a Horio hoy. Él se pondrá felíz.

- Bueno, está bien- no tenía ganas de ver a ese indiviuio, pero no le quedaba alternativa. Si quería que el plan funcione, tenía que engañar a Sakuno.

Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia el único chico capaz de hacerla perder la cabeza. ¿ Por qué tenía que disculparse ? Si él fue el que arruinó todo, dos veces. Por eso, al pasar cerca de cierto ambarino se le ocurrió una idea. Le dejaría el almuerzo a él por parte de Sakuno. Seguro eso lo empujaría a arreglar la catástrofe que hizo con su amiga. Era obvio que él tenía la culpa. _¡ Hombres, son todos iguales ! Meten la pata y se quedan muy sentados !_ Pensó Tomoka.

- ¡ Ryoma-sama !-gritó a todo pulmón, sabía que lo molestaría y se lo merecía por lo que sea que le haya hecho a su amiga.

- Osakada, ¿ qué quieres ?- ese tipo de chicas hacía que su humor de perros aumentara con demasiada facilidad, pero por ser educado le respondió.

- Toma, Sakuno-chan lo preparó para tí.

- ¿ Ryuzaki ?- pestañó incrédulo. Según recordaba ella estaba molesta con él, ¿ por qué le preparaba el almuerzo entonces ? _Mujeres, siempre tan bipolares_, pensó.

- Si, la misma. Toma, deberías agradecerle. Ella se esmeró mucho en preparártelo- pero al ver que él solo miraba el almuerzo, añadió- ¿ Qué estás esperando ? Ve a buscarla.

Y dicho esto, empujó a un muy confundido Ryoma hacia la dirección por donde estaba su amiga.

Sonreía orgullosamente, sabía que con esto, esos dos despistados estarían juntos. Sólo necesitaban un empujón. Además, Sakuno debía darse prisa, Ryoma no estaría siempre en Japón. No y menos con ese talento. Se merecían una oportunidad y hacían una linda pareja. Por otro lado, para cualquier chica de la escuela era esperanzador que uno de los chicos más codiciados, como el príncipe, se fijara en una de las chicas que no era popular.

Le alegraba mucho que el amor de su amiga fuera correspondido, verdaderamente tenía mucha suerte. Sonrió nuevamente cuando vio a Ryoma llegar hasta Sakuno, quien giró la cabeza y le dio una mirada nada agradable. Sonrió otra vez y alzó el pulgar ante el ceño fruncido de su amiga, mientras pensaba :

- Me lo agradecerás.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hojas del otoño Capítulo 11**

¿ Cómo había terminado en esta situación ? Ah, sí. Gracias a su queridísima amiga. Por su culpa, ahora ese sujeto estaba frente a ella y la miraba seriamente. En estos momentos odiaba a su mejor amiga porque si bien estaba molesta, no mejor dicho furiosa con Echizen, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por toda la situación. Para colmo, él no emitía ningún sonido y eso la hacía sentir peor.

¿ Pero qué tramaba Osakada ? Porque a lo lejos podía notar que la ojirubí no estaba muy felíz que digamos con lo hecho por su amiga y eso era obvio porque cada vez que la miraba, ella fruncía el ceño. No sabía qué decirle. La había tratado muy mal y lo sabía. Lo mejor sería disculparse, aparte, ese almuerzo tenía un aroma exquisito. Sólo debía pedirle perdón y estaría disfrutando de una deliciosa comida. Pero ahí estaba lo difícil. No podía rebajarse a eso, sería admitir que tuvo la culpa y seguramente tendría que dar explicaciones sobre el bendito beso. No, no podía hacer eso. Aparte, esto sería lo mejor. Él seguiría con su vida como siempre sin esas estúpidas mariposas que sentía cuando la veía y ella...ella lo superaría. Tal vez, sólo se trataba de un fanatismo y no de esa ridícula palabra de cuatro letras. Tal vez, ella sólo confundía sus sentimientos.

- Ryuzaki, yo no puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿ Eh ? ¿ De qué estás hablando ?- La cobriza estaba confundida, ¿ qué le habría dicho Tomoka ?

- Del almuerzo, Osakada me lo dijo.

- ¿¡ Qué !? Ah...este...lo siento- Tomoka se las pagaría, ahora debería inventar algo para que el ambarino no volviera a pisotear su orgullo- peroo, nno era para tí. Tomo-chan se equivocó.

Ryoma pestañeó incrédulo, ¿ para quién sería el almuerzo entonces ? Acaso, ¿ ya se había olvidado de él ? En todo caso, era lo mejor, ¿ no ? Ya no lo molestaría más y podría volver a concentrarse en su tenis. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

- Entonces ten- dijo el prodigio, mientras le extendía el almuerzo. Pero no contó con que sus manos se rozarían en el acto. Volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo y ese magnetismo que sentía sólo con ella. Miró sus hermosos ojos que parecían dos rubíes y sus labios lo atrajeron como un imán. Sin darse cuenta y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Ryoma cerró los ojos y empezó a disminuir la distancia que los separaba. Se sentía totalmente perdido, su mano aún no soltaba el almuerzo y seguía unida a la de ella. Mientras que la otra se deslizó por su pequeña cintura, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarla, ella se alejó y él, volvió a la realidad.

Sakuno estaba en un trance, ver al ambarino con sus ojos cerrados le daba ternura, era tan hermoso. Lo más increíble es que estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo. Moría por probar sus labios otra vez. Pero pensándolo mejor, ¿ la iba a besar ? No, no podía permitirlo. Si quería olvidarlo, no podía caer de nuevo. No debía darle el derecho de jugar con sus sentimientos, después de todo no eran correspondidos. Sólo jugaba con ella. Con ese último pensamiento, dio un paso atrás y despertó al ambarino, el cual estaba muy confundido y con la mirada pérdida.

- Lo siento, Echizen-kun, pero debo irme- Sakuno tomó el almuerzo y salió corriendo al baño. Su mente era un mar de interrogantes y su corazón sólo latía desesperadamente. Estaba abatido y decepcionado.

Ryoma no podía creer lo que había pasado. Iba a besarla, pero eso no lo sorprendía, esos impulsos siempre lo invadían cuando la veía. Lo que más le llamó la atención, es que ella..lo rechazó. Y eso le estaba doliendo demasiado y no sólo a su orgullo. Se sentía vacío, sentía que lo habían despertado en la mejor parte de un sueño, sentía una espina clavada en el pecho. Por lo que pudo darse cuenta, al fin, que sentía algo muy grande por ella y algo le decía que no todo volvería a ser igual. Tal vez ella no sentiría amor, pero podía asegurar con esto, que él estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Tomoka vio como su amiga rechazaba al príncipe, pero, ¿ qué pasaba con ella ? La siguió al baño y la encontró sentada contra la pared, mientras se tomaba las rodillas. Se agachó hasta su altura y notó que estaba muy pérdida en otro mundo paralelo.

- Sakuno-chan, ¿ qué ocurrió ? ¿ Por qué rechazaste a Ryoma-sama ?

- Tomoka, ¿¡ por qué hiciste eso !? ¡ No tienes derecho !- exclamó muy enojada la ojirubí.

- ¿ Eh ? ¿ De qué estás hablando Sakuno ? Yo sólo quise ayudarte con el príncipe. ¿ Sabes ? Él te estuvo mirand...

- ¡ Tú no sabes nada, Tomo-chan ! Yo no te pedí ayuda...

- Calmate, Sakuno. Yo solo...

- ¡No puedes meterte así en mi vida ! Sólo le diste la oportunidad a Echizen de que me despreciara una vez más..- dijo, mientras lloraba amargamente. El ambarino la rechazó dos veces, si su amiga no hubiera intervenido, eso no hubiera ocurrido. No podía actuar de esa forma, Tomoka debía pensar bien las cosas, no todo era tan simple y no podía tomar todo a la ligera. Su corazón fue víctima de todo esto.

- Sakuno, yo..lo..siento. No sabía nada, yo..debí hablar contigo antes. Yo...sólo quería ayudarte, pero sólo te hice sentir mal. Lo siento, fui una mala amiga.

Sakuno sabía que su amiga sólo intentó ayudarla. Por eso no podía culparla y no podía enojarse con ella. Su amistad valía mucho más que eso y nada podía destruirla. Sólo fue un error, pero se la devolvería y ya sabía como.

- Está bien, Tomo-chan. Yo sé que sólo te preocupabas por mí. Ven, vayamos al salón- dijo, mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

- ¿ En serio, Sakuno ? ¡ Eres una gran amiga, la mejor ! Prometo no volver a meter la pata otra vez..

- Sí- y susurró- y me aseguraré de que así sea...

- ¿ Dijiste algo, Sakuno ?

- ¡ Ah, sí ! Tomo-chan, esperame en el salón, tengo algo que hacer- dijo, a la vez que se perdía por el lado opuesto.

- Está bien, Sakuno-chan. Me pregunto qué será...

Tomoka se dirigió al salón y a los 5 minutos, Sakuno regresó. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Su amiga sin saber por qué sintió un gran escalofrío. Algo le decía que lo de Ryoma, no le iba a salir tan barato después de todo.

Las clases terminaron y dieron lugar a los entrenamientos. Un ambarino desganado se dirigía a las canchas. No había podido despegar un ojo de la ojirubí y eso le preocupaba, pero más lo perturbaba el hecho de que ella ni lo mirara.

El entrenamiento comenzó con dar vueltas alrededor de las pistas y el último debería tomar el jugo de Inui, según él, su nueva fórmula "mejorada".

- Sí, mejorada para hacernos daño- pensó el ojiambar.

Kaoru y Momoshiro como siempre iban peleando y por culpa de eso ambos terminaron últimos. Por lo tanto debieron sufrir las consecuencias. Ryoma sintió pena por ellos, que terminaron inconscientes durante media hora. Después de eso, se unieron al equipo para practicar algunos tiros.

Al ambarino le tocó con Momoshiro, Eiji y Syuchiro. Realmente odiaba su suerte, púes entre los dos primeros siempre se complementaban para fastidiarlo. Sin embargo, agradecía la presencia del subcapitán.

- ¡ Oh, mira Momo ! El pequeñín está deprimido !

- ¿ Por qué lo dices, Eiji ?

- ¡ Mira ! ¿ No ves que se peleó con su novia ? ¡ Pobre O'chibi !

- Mm si tienes razón. Por eso la nieta de Sumire-sensei no vino al entrenamiento. Eso explica lo que vi hoy.

- ¡ Oh, vamos Momo ! ¿¡ Dime que viste, amigo !?

- Eiji no es bueno que te incumbas en la vida de otras personas y Momoshiro, no está bien que reveles asuntos que no son tuyos.

- ¡ Oh, vamos Syuchiro ! ¡ No seas aguafiestas, amigo !

- Aparte, esto será importante para Echizen. Él tiene derecho a saberlo.

- ¡ Vamos, Momo ! ¡ Dilo !

- No lo sé, esto podría romperle el corazón a Echizen..

- Podemos terminar con este circo y jugar en serio- dijo Ryoma muy molesto. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos y con la ausencia de Ryuzaki no estaba en condiciones de aguantar las payasadas de esos dos.

- ¿ No lo ves, Eiji ? El pobre está destrozado y quiere ahogar sus penas en el juego...

- ¡ Está bien, dilo de una vez para que podamos seguir con el juego !- exclamó muy enojado el ambarino, pero a la vez tenía curiosidad. Algo le decía que tenía que ver con la ojirubí.

- Esta bien, pero esto te dolerá.

- Dilo.

- Es sobre Sakuno-chan. Ella le preparó un almuerzo a Horio.

- ¿¡ Qué !? ¡ Eso no es posible, amigo ! ¡ O'chibi ha perdido !

- ¿ Ryoma, estás bien ?- dijo el sucapitán preocupado.

- Sí, voy a tomar agua. Ahora regreso- dijo el ambarino, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a los bebederos.

- Oye, Momo. Es un buen plan para que O'chibi se juegue por Amor...

- No puedo creerlo. Acaso, ¿ están manipulando a Echizen ?

- Lo siento, Syuchiro. Pero..lo que dije es verdad. Hoy cuando me dirigía a la cafetería vi como Sakuno-chan le daba un almuerzo a Horio y no solo eso, la vi sonrojarse.

- Pero..debe haber un error. Ella estaba enamorada de O'chibi...

- Lo sé, Eiji. Pero tal vez Echizen dio lugar a que las cosas se dieran así. No la culpo a ella por haberse cansado de esperar algo imposible.

- ¡ Ustedes tres !

Esa voz les daba escalofríos, sin dudas estaban en problemas.

- ¡ Veinte vueltas alrededor de las canchas !

- Tezuka, nosotros solo...- intentó hablar Oishi, pero fue interrumpido por la voz autoritaria del Capitán.

- ¡ Ahora !

- ¡ Ah, esto es tu culpa Momo !- dijo Eiji con un puchero, mientras comenzaban a correr.

Lejos de las canchas, Ryoma no sabía qué le ocurría, estaba confundido y aturdido. Sentía que se ahogaba. No podían ser las cosas así. Ella no podría haberlo olvidado tan rápido. Verdaderamente la amaba y lo sabía porque dolía, dolía demasiado. Tal vez así debió sentirse ella. Y no la culpaba. ¿ Cuántas veces la había ignorado cuando caminaban juntos ? ¿ Cuántas veces la había dejado con el saludo en la boca ? ¿ Cuántas veces despreció el obento que ella le preparaba, restándole mérito ? ¿ Cuántas veces fingió no notar su presencia, ni mucho menos su ausencia ? Siempre fue así. Él no se merecía su amor porque no tenía Amor para dar. Su vida siempre había girado entorno al Tenis y no era bueno para demostrar sentimientos. Por lo tanto solo deseaba que ella fuera felíz, aún si fuera lejos de él.

Los días pasaron y él no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tal vez se habían cambiado los roles. Ahora él estaba deseoso porque ella le dirigiera la palabra o le sonriera, porque fuera a sus prácticas y lo animara en silencio, porque le preparara uno de sus deliciosos almuerzos, porque volteara a mirarlo, aunque sea una vez. Estaba perdido y sino hacía algo las cosas no cambiarían.

La cobriza no daba su brazo a torcer y lo evitaba e ignoraba todo el tiempo, era la unica forma de olvidarlo. Mientras que él veía como el tiempo pasaba y todo era distinto. Ella ni lo miraba, pasaba horas observándola en silencio durante clases esperando que ella volteara y se sonrojara, pero eso no ocurría. Sus sonrojos. ¡ Cuánto extrañaba verla así y ser el causante de ellos !

¿¡ Tanto podían cambiar las cosas, que ahora necesitaba de ella para poder concentrarse hasta en el tenis !? ¿ Cuándo lo había atrapado ? ¿ Cuándo es que había perdido la cabeza por ella ? Tal vez, ¿ desde el primer día ? Sí, era lo más seguro. Era la única chica que toleraba y a la que siempre protegía. Era un tonto, se había enamorado de ella y no lo había notado, quizás sólo comenzó a notarlo cuando ella se alejó de él. Entonces, ¿ estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir ? Por supuesto que no, menos ahora que aceptaba sus sentimientos, debía luchar por ella.

Es por eso que en el Amor no hay retorno y no puede dejarse de amar cuando lo que se siente es verdadero.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
